the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Memories Resurfaced
Memories Resurfaced is a Fanfic by Moonwing21 Prologue Snake got up and lunged at Shadow again. "Father, please, stop!" Moon wailed, fear in her eyes. Snake turned around, and something seemed to flicker in his eyes, his eyes were green for a moment, then returned to red. They flickered like that. "Father..." he repeated. He took a step towards Moon, trembling. "Father..." Snake took another step forward and his tail touched her. Then Moon and Snake both collapsed, unconsious. Chapter 1 I opened my eyes, and blinked a couple times. I couldn't see a thing. Everything was so foggy, I couldn't make out anything. So I decided to get up and search for something, anything. I got up, but heard a gentle voice echo inside my head: "Don't. You'll waste your energy." "Who's there?" I shout, frightened. I could see nobody, but I had felt a presence, of someone. I wanted to know who it was, not only to satisfy my curiosity, or because I was afraid, but because I felt alone. Alone in this foggy, barren wasteland. A figure appears in front of me. A cat I don't recognise, until it hits me, all those fond memories coming back, of warmth, milk, and love... "Mother!" The grey cat looks at me with her blue eyes. "You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that." I purr and run up to her, but much to my dismay, pass right through her, as if she was made of nothing more than wind. She hangs her head sadly. "I wish I could embrace you. I can't." "Why am I here?" I finally ask the question that has been hanging in my mind since I woke up. She looks at me again. "When you called Snake, "Father", you awakened some of the memories that had been hidden from him by the vengeful spirit inside of him. The spirit lost control, and somehow when Snake touched you, your souls converged; your souls have melded into this one shadowy, foggy place. One might call it a Dream:Scape. Others, Insanity. Your Father is here somewhere, hidden, too. "Your soul contains some powerful memories, Moon. Of love for your Father, me and that tom, Shadow. If you manage to find all that love in your memories, you may be able to save Snake. Otherwise, you'll stay unconsious forever, and all the cats will think you are dead. You'll never see Shadow again... "The only way you can save yourself and your Father is if you delve into your memories, and find the love, the love that you can use to defeat that Spirit. But you need to agree to do this. Will you? Are you ready for this?" I pause and think for what seems a lifetime, but finally I say: "Yes, I'm ready." "Then touch my paw, and find what has been lost." I reach forward, and as soon as I come into contact with her, the world flips, and darkness surrounds me. Chapter 2 As the darkness clears from my vision, I blink my eyes and then I start to see.I look around and suddenly notice where I am. I'm on the outskirts of Twolegplace, near the forest. I see three cats. Suddenly I recognise them. My Mother is standing there, and my Father is there too, but his eyes are... green. I hadn't seen them like that in a long time. I pad closer, and see the third cat, is black, with purple eyes... me. They don't seem to notice me standing there, watching them, so I sit down and watch the scene play out. I am creeping behind her parents, who are talking, and I pounce on my mother's tail. My mother purrs, and my past self looks up into her blue eyes, a smile on my face. Her gaze is so full of amusement and love, that I feel a pang in my heart. Suddenly my father gets up, and walks away. I think he is gone, but then he creeps up on his daughter, and taps her on the head playfully, darting back. I turn around, and swipe at his head, but he ducks and swipes at my feet, tripping me. I quickly get back up and we playfight for a bit, until my father knocks me over and immobilizes me. He gets up. "Good work, you're very good. Just try using that under hand swipe on their feet, then jump over them." I nod, and my father licks my ear. "Go off and train with your mother for a bit. She wants to teach you how to hunt." I watch myself walk away with my mother. My Father sits there alone for a bit, looking up, at the sky, until my mother and I come back, and we sit there, together, staring at the stars. I see myself look at my mother and ask: "Mom?" "Yes?" she replies. "Can you teach me about herbs? I wanna be a Medicine Cat, just like you!" "I'm not a Medicine Cat anymore, sweetie." "I know, but can you still teach me? Please?" She purrs. "Of course." Watching this, I come over and sit next to them all. We are together, my mother, my father, my past self and myself. My heart is filled with love, and though I want to stay there forever, darkness creeps up on the edge of my vision and I black out. Chapter 3 Once again, as the darkness clears from my vision, I blink my eyes and then I start to see. This time, my past self and my mother are gathering herbs. "And this is poppy seed." my mother says. "What does it do?" I ask. I look about eight moons old now. "They help put cats to sleep. You can use them on cats in great pain, but don't use too much." "Okay!" I hop along the trail, looking for more leaves. But suddenly I fall down, coughing. "Moon!" my mother rushes towards me, and kneels down beside me. "Are you alright?!?" "I-- I think I'm okay. I'll be fine." "Alright..." We continue on, but I fall to the ground again after a few more pawsteps. My mother drops all her herbs next to her and checks me, panicking. She reaches behind her, and grabs some more herbs. "Don't worry, Moon, you only have whitecough..." She starts to treat me, then helps me up, and lets me lean on her as we pad back towards the outskirts of Twolegplace. She helps me into a nest, then lies next to me, licking my head. "You're alright, Moon. You'll be alright." She sounded like she was trying to reassure herself. Sparrow pads into the den, carrying two rats. He stops as he sees me. "What happened to her?" He's at my side in an instant. "She has whitecough." My mother looks up at him. "She needs to keep her strength up. She needs to eat." She flicked her ears towards the rats Sparrow had caught. Sparrow very gently leaves my side and picks up a rat, and places it at my feet. He nudges it towards me, his eyes dark with worry, but I don't take a bite. "Moon... You need to keep your strength up, then you can rest! You need to eat the rat!" My mother is frantic now, kneading her paws into the ground. "Please, Moon!" I reach out and hook the rat with my claws, and weakly take a bite out of it. "That's it..." my mother's voice is calm and soothing. She licks my ear. "Have one more bite, then you can rest." I gulp down a bit more rat before I close my eyes and fall asleep. As I'm sleeping, my Father looks up. "I'm not sure this is Whitecough..." my mother hangs her head. "It's not. I needed Moon to think it was, so she'd believe she'd get better. But I'm not sure..." A tear drops from her cheek and she whips her head around. "Oh Sparrow, what should I do? I'm a horrible Medicine Cat. I never finished my training, and I only left RoseClan to be with you, to be with Moon..." Her eyes are brimming with tears now. "And now it's my fault that she could die!" Sparrow twines his tail with hers. "It's alright. Moon will be okay." He looks at the past me, hope in his eyes. "See? Her breathing is steady. She'll be okay." My mother sighs. Her face is still damp from tears, but she lies down and snuggles up to Sparrow. "I guess you're right. I just can't help worrying..." Chapter 4 I start to feel quite nauseous after being catapulted through time a third time, and land flat on my back in a dumpster. I wipe a rotten banana peel off my tail as I hop out of the dumpster, but as I see something scurrying in the corner of my eye, I instinctively leap back into the dumpster, eyes open and ears pointed forward. I relax as I see Sparrow pad out of the darkness, low to the ground, eyes searching. "It's clear." He finally whispers. "You two can come out now." Moon and my mother follow him, slightly warily. We look incredibly scrawny. That's what Twolegplace will do to you, I guess. The lack of food, enemies around every corner... I know this memory. This is the worst memory of my life, and keeping my eyes open won't stop what's about to come. My father crouches, his paws neatly placed in front of him. He flicks his ears to motion for me to come lie next to him, and I comply. "Do you see that rat over there, Moon? Try and catch it." I obey, treading lightly over the ground, my tail just hovering above it so as to not alert the rat to my presence. Then I suddenly lunge forward, the rat almost in my jaws... But I fall short. The rat had scurried farther off at the first motion I had made. Frustrated, I leap forward, and chase the rat... Right into the path of a monster. "Moon, no!" my father yells, throwing himself forward. But my mother is faster. She tumbles right into me, pushing me away, and a spark seems to appear in her eyes before the monster hides her from sight. "Momma!" I pull myself forward in shock towards my mother's limp body. "Momma... She can't be dead!" I turn to my father. "She's not dead! She can't be dead! It's impossible!" I bundle myself in her fur, sobbing, trying to find signs of life. But I could find none. Nothing but the horrible, rotting stench of the monster; and of death. I turn to Sparrow. "Help me! Daddy, help me!" My body is racked with sobbing. "She's not dead! Help me wake her up!" But then something strange happens. Sparrow's legs suddenly buckle, and he falls to the ground. "D-d-daddy?" I murmur, frightened. But Sparrow suddenly stands up, and opens his eyes. Red. His eyes are blood red. "I'm not your father, Moon." He grimaces. "You can call me Snake." Chapter 5 I shudder. Snake smiles and steps forward, a crazed look in his eyes. "So you killed her." "Killed who?" I step back, not sure I want to hear the answer. "You pretend you don't know!" He screeches. "You killed my mate and pretend you don't even know!" He lunges towards me. "You...your mate?" I nervously side-step him, and turn to run. He thinks I killed mother? He's gone mad! I sprint away from him as fast as I can, panic giving me adrenalin. Too scared to turn and see if he's pursuing me, I put all my energy into speed. Neighbourhoods whipped right past me as I sprinted as fast as I could. My paws ache, but I ignore my pain, and keep running. I have no idea for how long I ran. I just remember after my paws had carried me as far as they could, I'd finally collapsed in a cold, dank, dark alleyway. He was waiting there. I screamed. His eyes bore into mine. "I didn't do it!" I yell indignantly. "The Monster did it! You've gotta believe me, Sparrow!" I tried his real name. I had hoped it would help him. All I got in return was a claw across my throat. Chapter 6 It's a strange feeling, death. It's like being thrust into a bucket of ice smaller than you are, crumpling you up, keeping you cold. The shards peirce your skin. This makes it quite uncomfortable. I guess I tried to tune out of that part. Eventually the "Ice" melts and I find myself in a vortex. It's weird. It's like I'm standing on top of the vortex, but protected from it by glass. I stand on top of it and look down and my nightmares are realized. I see my mother. Again. But this time she's on the ground, crying in pain. She shatters, blowing dust onto the glass. Next is Snake. Or Sparrow. I still can't tell the difference, as I can't see his eyes, but I guess it's Snake because he has his claws unsheated, paw hanging above my limp body. Finally, the worst vision of them all. I see Shadow. He is sitting by my dead body, or my sleeping body. It's all the same to me. But he's crying tears of blood, caught in the fur of the cat he's leaning on, another she-cat. She's just a shadow, but it's all I need to look up from the vortex in pain. While I'm gone... Could Shadow have found someone else? No, I think, Shadow wouldn't do that. He'd stay with me till I die. But then the final, most chilling thought of this entire vision comes to me: What if Shadow thinks I'm dead? Chapter 7 Category:Fanfictions Category:Moonwing's Pages